Chronicles of a New Friend: Part 5, The Betrayal
by G. Lonely
Summary: After a mission, one of the Lyoko gang turns on the rest. Who is it and why?


**Chronicles of a New Friend: Part 5**

**The Betrayal**

Author's Note

I haven't been on the site in a while, so before I go back to writing the "Demon Hidden in Darkness" series, I thought I'd write another part of the famous "Chronicles of a New Friend" series. Just my little gift to all of you. Enjoy!

1

"Return to the past now." The usual happened as the Lyoko gang deactivated yet another tower and returned to the past. They all wound up back at Jeremy's room.

"Well, that was pretty easy." Said Odd.

"No doubt." Replied Ulrick. "Who knew that Jim could use a baseball bat like that?"

"Not me that sure was a big surprise to everyone!" said Jeremy, and everyone laughed at that.

"The only thing that aggravates me is that it all had to happen in the middle of the night!" complained Gus. "Couldn't it have at least waited 'till morning?"

"I guess not." Replied Yumi.

"I wish it could have happened during the day too." Said Aelita. "Gus is real grumpy when he's tired." Everyone laughed at this.

"Damn." Muttered Gus under his breath. "I'm am grumpy when I'm tired, so I'm gonna hit the hay. How about you guys?"

Everyone all looked at each other and said at the same time. "We'll hang here."

Gus' eyes widened in surprise for a moment then went back to normal. "Suit yourselves, I'm easy." He said and walked out the door.

Back at his room, Gus sat down at his computer for a moment, thought for a moment, then got up and went over to his bed. He lifted up the mattress and pulled out a .38 pistol. He looked at it for a moment and then said, "Tomorrow, not now, not when their all together, do it separately, one by one."

He put the gun back under his mattress, turned off the light, and went to bed.

2

The next day, Gus got out of bed, got dressed, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then went back to his room and sat at his computer. He thought for a moment, his mind more clear that the night before and he walked over to his bed. He lifted up the mattress and pulled out the .38. "Today's the day." he said, and put the gun under his jacket.

He walked out to the deserted hallway and knocked on Ulrick and Odd's doorway. Odd answered the door. "Good morning Odd, what's up?"

Odd rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Sleeping is up, why are you up this early?" Asked Odd.

"I couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up, where's Ulrick?"

"At the gym practicing his martial arts like he does every morning, why?"

"Perfect." Said Gus.

"What's perfect?" asked Odd confused.

Gus pulled out the .38 and pointed it at Odd. Odd's eyes widened in fear. "Yo, what are you doing? If this is some kind of joke it ain't funny!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, this is no joke Odd. You're just the first of many that shall die today. You and the others know to much." Replied Gus.

Odd's expression changed to an angry face. "You prick! You've been working for Xana this whole time haven't you?" exclaimed Odd.

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions Odd." Said Gus calmly. "Let's just say I'm… on the political side."

Odd took a step back, and Gus pulled the trigger.

3

Ulrick heard the shot the instant it was fired. He sprinted up the stairs to the boys' level. _I'm sure this is where the shot came from, _he thought. As he rounded the corner to the boys' level, he knew what happened, and he was too late. His room door was open and he saw Odd laying on the floor dead, blood everywhere.

For a moment he just stood there staring. Then, all he felt was rage, for he knew who did this, but did not know why. "That bastard." He said in a whisper. "That bastard." He repeated. The rage was building up. "I'LL KILL HIM!" he exclaimed.

He turned to the stairs and was looking down the barrel of a .38. He froze on the spot. "Hi Ulrick, surprised to see me?" Gus was standing there with his gun aimed directly at Ulrick's head.

"No, not really." Ulrick replied angrily.

Gus, ignoring the reply, "Now, here's what I don't get. How is it that when I fired the gun, you heard it all the way in the gym, but no one on this floor heard it? It _really_ must be early, hmm?"

Ulrick's rage reached the top of its limits. "Why'd you do it you fucking creep? Why the hell did you do it?" roared Ulrick.

Gus stood there calmly. "Well, I'll tell you. You see Ulrick, I've been working with a man named Francis Hopper, I suppose you know him, and he desperately needed his creation back, but in order to do that, he needed to get rid of you pricks, so he hired the best hitman on the market, me. All this time I've been gaining your trust, just to lead to this moment. Francis told me everything about Lyoko and taught me how to run everything as well. He even designed me the perfect warrior on Lyoko, wasn't he nice? Not to mention, he provided me with all my weapons, well, not all of them. I was already skilled with weapons so he didn't need to teach me anything. Now I must say Ulrick, killing you will be a real pleasure."

Ulrick rushed at Gus, and Gus fired the gun.

4

Gus awoke after he heard the shot. He had a good idea who fired it, no, he _knew_ who fired it. He quickly got out of bed, dressed, and grabbed an Uzi out of his sock drawer. He ran out the door and saw Ulrick dead on the floor. "I knew it. Damn." He ran to Ulrick's body and looked to the left. He saw Odd dead on the floor. "Shit." He studied the bodies and saw that Odd was shot first. _I must've slept through Odd's shooting, damn. _

He ran to Jeremy's room and frantically banged on his door. Jeremy answered the door and rubbed his eyes. "Gus, what are you doing here?"

Gus grabbed him and pulled him down the hall. "Where are we going?" Jeremy asked.

"No time to explain, we have to get to the factory now!" replied Gus.

Jeremy saw Odd and Ulrick as they ran by. He gasped. "What happened to them?" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Shut up, this can all be reversed. We have to get to Aelita now, she's in grave danger. Call Yumi and tell her to meet us at the factory."

5

Yumi was walking to school when she got the call. She reached for her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yumi, this is Jeremy. Get to the factory ASAP, Odd and Ulrick are dead." Screamed Jeremy.

"What!" exclaimed Yumi.

"No time to explain, just do it!"

"But-" Jeremy hung up the phone.

Yumi sprinted towards the school. She fought back tears as best as she could. She had no clue what was going on, but she knew what to do, listen to Jeremy and get to the factory.

6

Gus strolled down the hall of the girls' level. Aelita was next and he was itching to shoot her. His blood was boiling and he was grinning from ear to ear. He came to her door, and put his hand up to knock when he heard someone coming down the stares. He turned and saw Jeremy and himself at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes widened. "You!" he exclaimed and fired a shot at Jeremy and Gus. Gus threw Jeremy to the ground and dodged the bullet. He fired half of his magazine at the other Gus at the other end of the hallway.

Gus dodged the bullets and ran down the hall and down another flight of stairs. Aelita opened the door in alarm. "What's going on?" she asked frightened.

"T-there was two of you." stammered Jeremy.

"I'll explain later, you and Aelita get to the factory and get to Lyoko. Go to sectar five. Call me when you get there." Replied Gus quickely.

"But-" started Jeremy.

"Just do as I say damn it! I'm going after him, now go!" Gus ran down the hall and down the flight of stairs. Jeremy and Aelita stared for a moment, turned to each other, than tan the opposite way toward the factory.

To Be Continued…


End file.
